You should date me
by agentcarter12
Summary: elena chooses stefan again. damon starts to drink. katherine suggests she teach him women psychology. "You should date me." She said. Damon had some sort of a seizure, and coughed up his bourbon. "i'm sorry, WHAT?" (klaroline, delena, a little stelena, datherine, mabekah, jonnie.)
1. Chapter 1

**Something that came to me, when I was bored.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Damon sat, dejectedly on his chair in the living room of Rebekah's house. He downed his glass, almost every five seconds, and this was pissing Rebekah off.

"You know what? Next time, you don't wanna get your heart broken? Don't fall in love with your brother's girl, dumbass!" she said, refilling both their glasses.

"Yeah. I honestly, don't know why I fell for her, repeated this creepy, stalkerish love triangle thingy. Way too cliché, don't you think?" he asked, savoring the taste of the two hundred and fifty year old scotch. Damn his goody-two-shoed brother for always being the good one. The chosen one. Bleh.

"Because, like I so nicely pointed out, you're a dumbass." Rebekah replied, rolling her eyes, and downing it as well. "Yeah, I am." Damon replied, not even good-naturedly eye rolling, or giving a sarcastic retort. That bothered Rebekah. She dared not admit it, but Damon was her closest thing to a friend. Well, he was her best drinking buddy, and they talked about stuff together, being each other's personal pity-party. But, he had become an important thing in her life, and she had ever seen him like this, not once, ever. And it annoyed her.

"Well, wanna have hot hate revenge sex?" she asked, trying to make him feel better. "Not really. I just wanna sit here in my own self-hate bubble, and think about my miserable existence." He answered, a dead look in his eyes. Rebekah felt uncomfortable, but she didn't press it.

The same dead expression remained in his eyes, when the bell rang, and she simply shrugged and went to see who it was. Rebekah groaned as Katherine waltzed in. "whaddya want, doppelganger?" Rebekah asked, vexed. "Well, since you're brother promised me the book containing the map to Anya's layer, I'm here to collect it." Katherine answered, rolling her eyes.

Rebekah literally wanted to bitch slap her oaf of a brother. "Well, Nik isn't here. So leave." She said, annoyed more than ever. "Well, this sucks. I had to drive here, and then I find out that Klaus isn't here. Great. I need a drink." Katherine answered, shrugging off Rebekah's 'leave' as if it had never been said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rebekah's patience was wearing thin. Damon and Katherine were drinking all her precious booze, and were sitting there, moping around, while she had to act like the sober boring person who kept telling them to stop. At last, she decided to get out and talk to kol. Anything will be better than the uncomfortable silence that's making me feel like I murdered a puppy, she thought, and stood up.

She didn't even bother to say anything, simply left, knowing very well, that Damon couldn't be comforted when he was like this, and the thought of comforting Katherine made her want to vomit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been two hours since Katherine had arrived, and were now staring at each other in an uncomfortable drunken haze. "Well, I'm bored, so I'll play along. What happened?" she asked, tired.

"Why do you wanna know?" he answered, wanting to rip into someone's jugular and feed until he couldn't breathe.

"Because I'm bored, and I need entertainment. And you need to vent. And what better solution to me getting entertained and you venting than to talk about your little love triangle drama?" she asked, downing her glass again.

"What can happen? She chose Stefan. Again. After choosing me. After making that flower of hope bloom in my chest, and then she poured acid on it. That was something you'd do." He answered, sighing.

Katherine pouted at the comparison. "Well, Damon, that hurt me." She answered, feeling nothing at what he said.

"Well, mission successful." He answered, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Do you still want to be with her?" she asked him, sitting beside him, and borrowing the bottle for another sip. "Of course I do! I love her. But like you said, it's always going to be Stefan. Always was, always will, always will be." He replied, taking another swig.

"Wait just a second! I'm going to prove to you that it's not always going to be Stefan!" she said, standing up.

"Really? What are you going to do? Kidnap him, and then sexually harass him?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Really, Damon? I'm trying to be helpful. No need to vent your anger on me. I'm just suggesting something." She answered, pouting again, mischief still filling her eyes.

"Fine. Tell me what you're suggesting, oh brilliant suggestor." He drawled.

"You should date me." She answered. Damon was having some sort of a seizure, and coughing up his bourbon.

"Katherine? How do I say this? I would rather take my daylight ring off, and stand naked in the Sahara desert for an hour rather than date you." He replied, after his epilepsy finished.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Look Damon, we all know you're a guy that beds a lot of women, but you do not know women psychology." She answered, her brown eyes staring at him.

"Well, fine. Educate me on 'women's feelings' would yah?" he asked, feeling slightly interested.

"Well, first of all, if she sees you happy, it'll kill her. Second of all, if she sees you happy with someone who hates her guts, she will be extremely jealous. And once we get a woman jealous, boom! Your relationship has started. You guys already have the right amount of sexual tension, and now all we need to do, is to make it swell up, until it blows and she'll be all over you, and forget about Stefan. " Katherine answered, knowing her plan was genius.

"You make a good argument, but why are you helping me?" Damon asked, feeling sober. Hearing a suggestion like that did that to you.

"Well, what can I say, I feel bad about hurting you. And looking at you sitting there brooding like you're brother makes me feel sad. And I don't like sad. Plus, pouting isn't attractive on you, you know. And I'm bored out of my mind, so yeah. Why not." She answered, being honest, and shrugging.

Damon considered it, and knew he was crazy for even thinking about it, but the idea of having Elena love him was way too much, and he already knew his answer was a yes.

"I'm in." he replied, before pouring a drink for both of them.

She picked up her glass and said, "To a partnership, that is obviously going to be fun."

He clinked his glass with hers, and drank.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**well? How was it? Should I continue?**

**Review. Review. Review!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Muah….muah…**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**-Anna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon knew that this was one of the worst things he had agreed to. And that's why he was sitting on his bed while Katherine jumped on the bed and yelled.

"OH GOD! Damon! DO IT AGAIN! OH JUST LIKE THAT! OH YOU'RE A GOD! OH MY GOD, DAMON! OH!" she yelled, while the poor vampire sat on the bed, staring at her. How did they end up here again? He thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Damon entered the boarding house, Katherine in tow but behind him. When he entered he wanted to get out and never come back.

Stefan and Elena. Making out on the couch. He felt sick, and disgusted, but most of all, hurt.

He coughed, loudly, and they stopped, pulling away from each other.

"hey." Said Stefan, trying to keep the emotions out of his voice. As if Damon didn't know that this was the happiest day of his life.

"hey." He answered, eyes bearing into them, his face not giving away any sign of how much he had been drinking or plotting with Katherine over the last three hours.

And then she came in, hair all curled up, smirk on her face. Speak of the devil, thought Damon. And then she kissed him, not caring if they saw or not.

When she pulled back, even Damon wanted to smile.

His brother looked like an eleven year old who was told what sex was. And Elena's eyes had a film of emotions running through.

Damon caught two of them.

Hurt and jealousy.

Both their mouths hung open.

"You should close that you know? Wouldn't wanna eat a bee." Said Katherine, striding in like she owned the place. "What is she doing here, Damon?" both Stefan and Elena asked in unison.

"Um, yeah…she's, yeah…..um, yeah." Answered Damon, speechless.

What could he have said?

_Yeah, I'm kind of with Katherine now, we're dating. We have this weird thing now, we um, solved our problems, and now I'm dating her again, even though she tried to kill all of us, over and over again. You guys don't mind right?_

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

Stefan and Elena were both still waiting for an answer, and Damon was actually glad for bringing Katherine with him.

"We're dating now." She said, holding up a small bowl and examining it.

"WHAT?" yelled Stefan and Elena, again in unison?

"Yeah….we, um, are." Said Damon, sheepishly.

"She tried to kill me? And she broke your heart! Her? Really?" asked Elena.

"Why not? We worked it out." Katherine answered, standing next to me.

"Really? How'd you work it out? Huh, Damon?" she asked.

Damon was in a bad place. Between two ex-girlfriends who were copies of themselves, and a brother who was probably having brain damage after his revelation. But, he decided to be his normal sarcastic self.

"We took couples counseling." He answered, smirking, as even Katherine chuckled, a little.

Elena looked like she wanted to rip both their heads off, and Katherine nudged Damon, mouthing a 'told yah!' Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so annoyed, Elena? I mean, you have Stefan you know, so obviously you won't mind me having the elder Salvatore hottie, now would you?" she asked, holding Damon's hand, as he looked at the sight before him.

And what a sight it was.

Stefan was basically drooling on the carpet, Elena looked like she was going to vamp out any minute and Katherine was holding his hand and smiling as if she had just won miss mystic falls.

Damon simply dragged Katherine upstairs, actually feeling thankful to her.

"Well, what did I tell you? She was jealous as hell!" drawled said vampire, before smiling smugly.

"Thanks, Katherine. You were right. All that jazz." He whispered, smiling.

"Did you see Stefan's face?" she whispered.

"He was ten seconds away from passing out. The guy looked like he had brain surgery!" Damon answered, and before he realized it, he hugged her. "Thank you!" he whisper-yelled.

Her eyes went wide, and he pulled back. Both coughed, looking here and there.

"Okay, time for phase two!" she said, sitting on the bed, and crossing her legs.

"What's phase two?" Damon asked, thankful that they had moved past that.

"Oh you'll see. Not now. There's till two hours left till eight o clock. That's when it starts." She answered, as he lied down on the bed.

"Okay, then." He said, looking around the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After two hours, Stefan and Elena had retired to their bedroom, which was exactly below Damon's room. Katherine was lying on the bed as well, her high-heeled shoes thrown across the room.

When she heard Elena and Stefan kiss, she gave the signal to Damon, and when he squinted his eyes at her, she smacked him on his head. She shook her head, and stood up on the bed.

Damon stared at her, thinking she had obviously gone crazy.

Oh and crazy she had gone, because she started jumping up and down, making sex noises, and yelling loudly.

"OH RIGHT THERE! OH GOD! YES! YES! YES! DAMON…OH MY GOD, YES! …OH DAMON YOU'RE A GOD IN BED!" she yelled, loudly, all the time jumping up and down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Katherine!" yelled Damon, standing up as well.

"nothing! God, Damon, relax would you? Or better, kick the head post and groan." She whispered, before continuing the ungodly sounds and screams.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elena was utterly fuming, and that was probably the understatement of the year. Stefan was shocked as hell, and had left with caroline on his 'hunt'. Elena was kinda peeved about that.

And with that, what annoyed her the most was Damon, dating her ancestor.

Only why she was angry and annoyed, was beyond her.

Her heart belonged to Stefan, right? Then why was she having this killing feeling in her chest when she saw Katherine kissing Damon?

_Because, you are either still in love with him….or….you're just angry with him for dating someone who tried to kill you. _A voice inside suggested.

She decided to go with the latter. Even though, even in her mind, the excuse sounded flat, like a soda bottle that had been open for a long time.

She shrugged it off, and lied down, and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard it loud and clear.

Katherine screaming loudly.

And not in pain. Oh no. she was yelling about Damon being a god in bed.

Dammit.

Elena felt this huge need to go over there and rip her heart out and feed it to her.

She suppressed it well, and tried to sleep, only, a part of her, wanted to go there and be with Damon.

But, then she would be betraying Stefan. Nice Stefan, her Stefan. Her boyfriend, more importantly.

So she threw her head back on the pillow, and even let a tear escape, for the hurt she felt as Damon moved on.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

When the yelling got louder, she stuffed her head in the pillow and tried to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Katherine fell back on the bed, and started laughing.

Damon had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. "Katherine, what the hell? Crazy woman!" he whisper-yelled, staring at her.

"Oh, come on! It was funny, and entertaining, and now she's jealous." Katherine says.

"It wasn't funny. And we have no idea if she even heard." Damon answered, his bubble of self-pity enveloping him.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes. "I'm going to start to start it again, unless you entertain me. And, for your sake, it was hilarious." She replied, her grin set.

Damon shook his head, and turned around, closing his eyes.

Only, he didn't realize, he was smiling as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well? How was chapter two? Did you like it? Yes? No?**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review!**

**Love you all! Thank for reading, favouriting and following!**

**Eek!**

**-Anna.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh crap.

Yes, that was the first thought in Damon's head as he walked downstairs.

It felt like an intervention for crack addiction.

There stood everyone he knew.

Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, matt, Rebekah and even Klaus. Even Hayley was there!

Damon blinked, before lowly walking towards his liquor.

Everybody stiffened when they saw Katherine walk downstairs. She looked at each of them, and then shrugged, walking over to Damon.

"Bye, honey. I gotta run. Call me when your 'are-you-crazy' party is over, okay?" she said, kissing him, as everybody looked like they were having an intense itch they couldn't wait to scratch.

As soon as he heard the door close, a surprised hybrid, a freaked out blonde vampire, a werewolf, a severely angry doppelganger vampire, his brain-damaged brother, a really worried human, a vampire hunter and an original blonde vampire were all over him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" "What the hell, man?" "Damon Salvatore, I never thought you could do such a thing!" "Damon, you're my brother, is something happening to you?" "Mate, I thought you'd have a better taste." "She's evil, dude!" "She hurt my sister and you're dating her?"

These were some of the things thrown at Damon, and he could probably say that a day without getting yelled at was a day without sunshine.

For him, at least.

"People, people. I can't understand a word you're saying! Calm down, everyone. Jeez." He said, rolling his eyes, and pouring a drink for himself.

Elena came towards him.

"Damon, we're all worried about you. The way you've been acting, it's not healthy! She's not good for you Damon." She said a pained expression on her face.

"Are. You. Kidding me? What am I? A heroin junkie or something that you're all going to go all 'we're-worried-about-you-because-we-care-about-you '? Really? Because cut the crap everyone. I can do whatever I want. I'm not some little kid who can't take care of himself. So just, let it go." He answered.

Everyone made this weird groaning sound. He rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake, man, I mean, katherine? She's a physco!" matt said, putting his hand on Damon's arm.

"Okay, dude, no touchy! No touchy!" said Damon, shaking his hand off, and moving away.

"What is with all of you? It's my damn life, and it's my damn business. Jeez, you'd think this many people would be there at my funeral." Damon said, pouring another drink.

"Damon, we want what's best for you, and Katherine isn't!" said Hayley.

"Oh, jeez. It's like, bitch convention over here! We have queen bitch." Damon replied, pointing at Caroline, "we have the original bitch," he said, mentioning Rebekah, "and we have the bitch in training!" he finished, mentioning Hayley.

"SHUT UP, Damon!" the three women yelled, in unison.

"Okay, okay, you know what? I'm going to be in my room, where no one should bother me, okay? Thank you. Now everybody, it's my life, and my decisions, so you all can go away. Shoo." He said, making a shoo-ing motion.

It was their turn to roll their eyes, and roll their eyes they did.

Damon simply picked up his bottle of scotch and retired to his room.

After half an hour, he was more drunk than jack sparrow.

"Well, this isn't very nice. You should share things, you know?" the sickly sweet voice played.

"Then have some. I never stopped you, kath-er-ine." He said vision dull.

"It wasn't very comfortable. Climbing in through your window. I thought the guy was supposed to that!" she said, taking the bottle from Damon.

"They're gone by the way. If that's what you're wondering." She said, drowning the rest of the liquor.

"Well, then, let's go. I need more booze." Damon replied, before walking down the stairs.

x-x-x

After another hour Damon and Katherine were now so drunk, they actually needed subtitles. And the fact that Damon was actually enjoying watching 'a walk to remember' with Katherine as they made fun of it, made him want to drink even more.

"Of course she'll die! They're not vampires like usss. If a car comes they'll die." Katherine rolled her eyes, borrowing the bottle from Damon.

"Du-uh!" Damon resounded.

*after 15 minutes.*

"It was definitely, a walk to remember." The character spoke, as Damon started to sniffle.

"Oh, oh, are, are you o-okay, sweetie?" Katherine asked, worry filling her eyes.

"It's just, she's dying and, oh god! I just, I feel so sad!" Damon replied, sniffing.

"shh….shh….it'll be okay….it's okay, I'm here now….shhhhhhhhhh." she slurred, before they both fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, as his arm encircled her waist.

x-x-x-x-x

They both woke up; yelling loudly as the sound of a bottle being smashed was heard.

"Jesus, what the hell?" said damn, rubbing his temples.

"I thought you had more manners, Gilbert. Ow." Katherine said, holding her head.

"Damon, we need to talk. Got it? And Katherine? GET OUT!" Elena yelled, as Stefan stared at them.

"Seriously. Go do that, if it gets her to shut up. Oh, and remind me never to get drunk with you. Ow. Killer hangover." Katherine said, blinking, and standing up.

"okay….just, please don't yell. Oh. Ouch." He said, following her upstairs.

"Soooooooo…what up?" said Stefan, in a bad attempt to get rid of awkwardness.

"I really don't have a thing for taken guys. Buh-bye, honey!" Katherine said, blowing him a kiss, and walking out, as Damon walked upstairs behind Elena.

Stefan stood there, before shaking his head.

"Now I need a god dammit drink." He muttered, walking towards the alcohol.

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Anna.**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon was awed at the scene unraveling in front of him.

Elena, yelled at him, in all her angry glory, screaming, shrieking and sometimes even cursing, as Damon flinched at every sentence she said. After a while, she was yelling really fast.

"WHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHYOUDAMONSALVATORE? IMEANWHATISWRONGWITHALLYOUMEN! SHEISABITCHYVAMPIREWHOCOUDN'TGIVEACRAPABOUTYOU! WHYAREYOUDATINGHER?" she screamed.

"Well, if you can't whatever you wanted to be, you can definitely be a rapper. Or an angry maid on those soap operas that yell at families for being worthless good-for-nothings." Damon joked, his mouth crooked up at one side in his signature smirks.

"Damon. I swear to god. Shut up. Before I do something I'm going to regret." Elena said, clenching her jaw.

Apparently, Damon got the message, because he decided to get through the entire thing.

The next hour and a half passed with Damon being told that:

Katherine was a bitch who didn't give a crap about anyone but herself.

Damon was stupid, idiotic, and moronic and every other insult in the English language, for dating said bitch.

And lastly, it was getting on Elena's nerves seeing the idiotic Damon dating aforementioned vampire bitch.

To say Damon was tired, and annoyed was an understatement.

So when Elena finally ran out of the room after receiving a text from bonnie, he was beyond relieved.

Still annoyed and bored, but relieved.

To say that annoyance grew tenfold was another way to say Katherine waiting for him in his room.

"Jeez, could you stop doing that? It's creepy and scary. Oh my god, I just described you." He said, faking a gasp.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, Damon." She answered, pouting a little, before moving to the other side, making space for him.

After he had laid down, she decided to ask him a question.

One little question.

"How'd it go with Elena?" she asked still smiling.

"REALLY? CAN A GUY NOT HAVE A SECOND OF PEACE BEFORE A PETROVA DOES SOMETHING?!" he yelled, grumpily, before closing his eyes.

The next thing he felt was water being sprayed at his face.

"What the?" he said, looking t Katherine holding a water spray bottle.

"Bad Damon! Bad, bad, naughty Damon!" she said, faking an angry look.

"Did you just- did- did you just spray me like I'm a cat?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, as he looked at katherine.

"It worked with a lot of others. Cheer up, and entertain me." She said, smiling provocatively.

""it's not the 1860's Katherine. You can entertain yourself." Damon announced, wiping the water on his face with his sleeve.

Katherine pouted. "Damon, I think we both know you can be more creative than that!" she said, putting the spray bottle away.

"I think that may be the nicest, most sincere thing you've ever said to me." Damon said, putting a hand on his heart.

Katherine laughed.

"Listen, I think we should stop this whole thing. It's hurting Elena." Damon said, eyes closed, again.

"Well, fine by me. I know you're going to come begging again, and I'll be waiting." She replied, still smirking.

"No way. Ever." Damon answered, rolling his eyes, internally.

Then they both heard footsteps.

Most likely, Elena's footsteps.

"Okay, laugh. Laugh loudly like you're enjoying yourself. LAUGH!" Katherine whisper-screamed.

"Why are we laughing? Is there something wrong with us?" Damon whisper-yelled back.

"No, you're just enamored with everything I say, now do it!" she said, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Um, sorry, but I don't wanna go to another meeting with the Eminem version of Elena, okay?" he said, as a knock came on the door.

Both their eyes widened.

"Hide! Go, now!" Damon whispered.

"Where? Under you?" Katherine asked, freaking out as well.

"Okay, um, go into the bathroom. Go, go, GO!" Damon whispered, as Katherine vampire-sped into the bathroom, and Damon, "Come in."

Stefan came inside, and sat on the chair opposite to the bed, facing Damon.

"Brother, you know that even though we've had our ups and downs, I still think this is a bad idea, but since that has never stopped you, I just want to say, I'm sorry, for what happened with Elena. I am. I mean, sure, she chose me, but you know, you know what I mean." Stefan said, looking down.

And apparently this was enough to make Damon forget about the whole, "no more making Elena jealous." Plan.

So, as soon as Stefan left, and Katherine came out, Damon went back to his old, "there are no bad ideas" settings.

But Katherine had a special way for going to phase three.

"Say sorry, and also say, 'katherine is one of the most awesome people I have met.' And then say, 'I was wrong and she was right.'" Katherine said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Damon groaned. This was going to be hard.

"I'm sorry. Katherine is one of the most awesome people I have met, and I was wrong and um, she was right. Happy?" Damon said, peeved.

"Very! Now, let's talk about stage three." She said, clapping her hands, and lowering her voice.

x-x-x

Elena literally wanted to punch something. And that's why she was standing in the middle of the forest where she used to train with Alaric, beating the crap out the punching bag.

Why was she angry?

Wasn't that the hundred dollar question, she thought.

She kept punching.

At last, after another half hour, she had epiphany.

She was still in love with Damon.

Oh. Crap.

Why did things like that happen to her, again?

She shook her head at this revelation, and started to punch the bag again.

x-x-x

*in a coffee shop. Caroline and Tyler are sitting there, having coffee.*

"Care, what happened?" Tyler asked, pulling his hand away.

"What? Nothing, I was just- nothing." Caroline said, shaking her head.

"Care, I know when something's out. What happened?" Tyler asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, it's just, can we, you know, take some time apart? I mean, please? Because, I kind of need it." Caroline answered looking at her shoes.

"Wait a minute. This is because of Klaus, isn't it? It's because of that vile, arrogant son of a bitch! You feel something for him, don't you? He ran me out of town! He killed so many people!"Tyler said, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Ty, he's not like that anymore! Just, please, listen to me!" Caroline replied, sadness on her face.

"You should listen to her, mate." the British voice spoke.

Klaus grabbed a chair and sat down.

Tyler sighed, knowing that he would have to fight for Caroline.

Caroline took a deep breath, before starting.

"I think, all of us, need a time out. I'm going to go out with both of you." She said, smiling a little.

"What?" Tyler and Klaus almost yelled, in unison.

"Well, yes. And in the olden days, they called it dating. Bye, now. I have to meet matt to help him pack." She said, smiling widely.

She stood up and left, leaving Tyler and Klaus staring daggers at each other.

"You up for this, old man? Because, I'm going to fight for her." Tyler said, glaring.

"Oh, I'm going to fight for her too, mate." Answered Klaus, glaring at him as well.

"Well, I'm going to win." Tyler shot back.

"We'll just to see about that, now won't we?" the original hybrid answered, before they both stood up, and walked away.

x-x-x

**DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! Whhooooooooooooooosh! **

**Okay, so I need some help. I need to know who you would like Stefan to be paired with, okay. **

**Because, Rebekah's supposed to be with matt, but that depends on the vote people give her.**

**So tell me people, team Stefan? Or team matt?**

**Who's the one for Barbie Klaus?**

**Leave me an answer, and a little comment about how this chapter was, okay? Thank you, my lovelies!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? Come on! It encourages me to keep going! Please, just drop a little something in the box below, okay?**

**Love you all!**

**Muah, Muah.**

**-Anna.**


	5. Chapter 5

"HELLS NO!" Damon yelled, as he walked out the door of his room.

"Damon SALVATORE! WE ARE GOING TO THAT BEACH PARTY THAT REBEKAH HAS THROWN! AND THAT'S WHERE WE WILL START PHASE THREE!" Katherine yelled, as she followed behind Him.

"Oh, dammit. Fine. I'll go get my shorts, you get whatever you need." Damon answered, huffing.

Katherine smiled, smugly.

"Great. Don't tell, but I really don't wanna go. I mean just because Rebekah and matt are going around the world, big whoop." She replied, after a while, and walked off.

Damon shook his head. It was going to be a really long freaking day.

x-x-x

Damon had been dragged by Katherine off to the beach, where Rebekah was basically floating on cloud nine, and clutching matt as if he was her $400 Prada purse.

Klaus and Tyler were not even noticing anybody because of their continuous wooing for Caroline.

I mean, they were following her around asking if she wanted chocolate ice-cream, or a new dress, or shade. It was completely, and utterly disgusting, as Katherine put it.

When kol arrived with bonnie and Jeremy, everyone looked at them.

"Sorry, I'm late people, but these two idiots would just not stop sucking face. I had to drive here, with these two in the backseat of my car. MY BRAND NEW CAR, might I add, with bonnie acting, like a bitch in heat and Jeremy acting like a horny teenager! I need a drink." he said, picking up the bottle of tequila at the side of the bar, before walking off to god knows where.

Everyone stared at bonnie and Jeremy, who simply blushed and started small conversation.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I cannot believe I let you drag me here." He whispered, to Katherine, who dismissed him with a slight shake of her head.

"Stay here. I'll tell you when we have to initiate launch sequence." She replied, walking off, towards the bar.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned and saw something that made every raw painful moment come alive again.

Elena was telling Stefan she loved him.

_It's always going to be Stefan!_

Stefan smiling and kissing her.

_I can't give up on him, Damon._

Damon was already regretting coming here.

So he did what he always did. He sat down at the bar and drank. It was his move.

Somewhere else, Katherine looked at the happy couples hugging each other.

She felt…empty. And when she looked at Damon, a little twang of sadness crawled its way into her heart and all she wanted to do, was kiss him until he was okay. Not that she'd admit that. Ever.

So, she did something that could be classified as one of the nicest things she had done in her existence.

She knew he wasn't going to feel anything for her ever again. But she decided to shove that away.

She decided to cut short her plan of mooning around until the time came to initiate phase three, she decided to cheer up Damon.

She walked up to him, and took his drink and put it away, and dragged him from one arm, before he could even think about anything.

"What the hell?" he said.

*flashback with Katherine. (Human)*

"Uncle, what do you mean?" she asked her uncle.

"Look, katerina, I want you to enjoy life. Don't think about it. Because let me tell you something." He said, holding his foster-daughter's hand, as she clutched it back.

"Because, katerina, the things we do without thinking, are the best things in life. I'm not going to along a lot. So you should do whatever you want, that makes you happy. Take risks, without thinking, because those are some of the best times you'll ever have." He said.

Katherine hugged her uncle, who was caring for her, even though he had cancer. She could never repay him and his wife for taking care of her after she had given birth.

He hugged back, and Katherine engraved this advice in her mind.

*back to present.*

X-x-x

Elena felt uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable.

She was fuming, and she was going to end this with Katherine when the time came.

She would.

But right now, she would smile.

And laugh, for her friend, as if they were all normal.

As if everything was okay.

As if her heart didn't feel heavy like a weight was hanging on it, when Damon left with Katherine.

As if everything was okay.

x-x-x

***PLEASE READ THIS***

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO "heat of the moment" by "Asia" while reading this scene, okay? **

**PLEASE? It'll make it better. THANK YOU!**

***CONTINUE, PLEASE.***

"Earth to katherine? What the hell?" Damon asked, staring at her as if she was crazy.

She dragged him to the car, and shoved him in, before driving.

"Um, Katherine, I don't know if you got your, 'I'm-going-crazy' settings, but, it's getting me worried." Damon asked, looking as if he was going to jump out of the car any minute.

"Shhhh. Just trust me on this." Katherine answered.

"Um, yeah, not going to happen." Damon replied, but still stopped freaking out.

The ten minutes passed with Damon still worried if Katherine had gone stark-raving-mad. He was worried about her.

And then something hit him.

Why was he worried about her?

Because he cared for her.

No, he didn't. He cared for Elena. He _loved _Elena.

But, again the epiphany hit him hard, like a 10x15 brick wall, against the face.

He cared about Katherine. More than he would like to.

And that was enough to keep him shut up for ten minutes.

When they pulled up at the boarding house, he got out, as she did and silently followed her up.

When they entered his room, he simply stood there, but he wasn't really _there. _

She came towards him, her curly hair loose on her shoulders.

And she kissed him.

This was all it took for Damon's thoughts to clear.

He pushed her back, looking in her eyes for some kind of mischief, but all he found was a resolve.

"Katherine, what are we doin-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Let's not think about it." She answered, before kissing him again, this time with more force.

And he kissed back.

_It was the heat of the moment._

_Telling me what my heart wants._

And that's why he kept kissing.

And for once, he felt as if no one was trying to change him.

As if no one was trying to stop him.

He felt like he _belonged._

X-x-x

**How was it?**

**Please review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Unless you don't want me to continue…. :(**

**And I would hate that, because, I love this story.**

**Muah, Muah to all those who are supporting me.**

**Love you all.**

**-Anna.**


	6. Chapter 6

Awkward moments.

They happen all the time.

Only, this time, it seemed like the most uncomfortable moment of Damon's life.

And Katherine's.

The million dollar question?

What the hell do two people say to each other after they've had their sixth round of sex, and cannot go on?

And then, before anyone, including the writer or reader can give an answer, they heard something downstairs.

Both of them sat up, with Katherine muttering a, "oh, I don't think I can walk after all that." And Damon's undead heart probably starting up.

To say, it was awkward when Stefan burst in, and Katherine shoved her head under the covers to hide, was again, a mammoth-sized understatement.

And then, Katherine peeked her head out.

"Is that, Elena?" Stefan asked, that completely baffled-school boy look on him.

"Um, yes?" Damon replied, with Katherine rolling her eyes.

"It's me. And this better not get out!" she started, sitting up, holding the covers to the neck.

But she was too late, because Stefan passed out.

Leaving again, behind him, an extremely, amazingly awkward situation.

"Well. Um, now what?" Katherine asked, daring to speak up and break up the silence.

"We hide the body." Damon said, reverting to his sarcastic self.

Katherine rolled her eyes, before standing up, and starting to wear her clothes again.

On the other side, so did Damon.

While Stefan lay there. Looking dead. Yes, that was pun-intended.

x-x-x

Elena was pretty sure she was PMSing. If vampires could do that.

She was surrounded by her friends, her family, her now-gone-to-check-on-Damon boyfriend, and possible acquaintances.

And she was having the worst time of her life.

She was surprised at how good she could act, fake-smiling and all.

She felt incomplete. Like this part of her was gone, and she was never going to get it back.

That part told her to not care what everyone else said, and go back and be with Damon. While the other side of her told her that she would lose all the support, and the safe feeling she got with Stefan.

She shook her head, and smiled at bonnie, as she passed by.

Stefan. Where was he? He had told her he was going to be back in fifteen minutes, half hour tops.

And it had been forty-five minutes since then. She shrugged it off, and went to Caroline who was signaling her to come over behind the cabin.

The thoughts still came.

Where are Damon and Katherine? Where's Stefan? Where is he?

x-x-x

What Elena didn't know was what was happening back at the boarding house.

Damon was now dragging Stefan onto the couch, with Katherine carrying his legs.

"We should have just shoved him into the supply closet." Katherine muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, to have him wake up with mops. That's actually kinda funny." Damon answered, taking a blood bag from the fridge, before offering her one.

She stared at it, and then took it, tearing a hole, and drinking deeply.

Damon did the same, as they both sat down, facing each other.

Even after they had their meal, they simply sat there, like anti-social teenagers, staring at each other.

"So…what type of blood do you prefer?" Damon asked, knowing that was probably the dumbest thing he had ever said.

Ghost Alaric face-palmed.

"I prefer AB positive. It's got a nice taste to it." She answered, her eyes looking at the carpet as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Holy hell!" Stefan yelled, waking up, breathing heavily.

"I had the craziest dream! You two were in bed together. Like that'd ever happen. What happened?" Stefan asked, before gasping as his memory returned.

"You two- oh my god. I'm so disappointed in you. You two did the- the, unforgivable thing. Elena's going to be heartbroken!" Stefan yelled, standing up and pacing.

Damon put two arms on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, I and katherine did the nasty-nasty. Big deal. And Elena isn't going to be heartbroken because you're not going to tell her, anything!" Damon yelled back.

"Not a word, pretty boy." Katherine said as well, standing up.

"She doesn't know anything, and doesn't suspect anything. So, shut up, and calm down." Damon said, his arms leaving Stefan's shoulders.

He stared at Katherine.

Katherine stared at Damon.

And Damon stared at Stefan.

It was like the mafia stare-down for the next five minutes.

"Fine, I won't say a thing." Stefan said, already nervous.

Both Katherine and Damon breathed sighs of relief.

Until Elena came barging in from the door.

The tire-some trio sucked their breaths in again.

"What's happening over here?" she asked, putting her purse down.

"She's on to us." Damon whispered to Katherine, who shook her head.

The Mafia-stare down started again.

Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Elena.

And then, Stefan popped.

"I CAUGHT DAMON IN BED WITH KATHERINE!" Stefan yelled, loudly.

Ghost-lexi face palmed now.

"DUDE!" Damon yelled, staring at his idiot of a brother.

"Really, Stefan?" Katherine shouted, glaring unbelievably at Stefan.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked, her eyes filled with anger.

"We, um, did it. The dirty deed. Whatever, Elena, please don't freak out." Damon said, carefully analyzing Elena.

"I…I can't even… I have to go…I have to be alone….I have, um…I need, to think about this." She said, more to herself than to anyone else, as she picked up her purse and walked out.

"Elena, wait!" Stefan yelled, following her out.

"Well, this sucks." Damon said, sitting down, again.

Katherine made a sad face.

"Wanna destroy Stefan's room?" she asked, shrugging.

"Let's do it." Damon answered, standing up, as they went to destroy st. Stefan's private chambers.

After they were done, the room looked like it had been nuked.

On the right side wall, "bambi murderer" was spray painted in neon green.

On the opposite wall, "Edward Cullen wannabe" was spray painted in a more, feminine print.

Damon and Katherine could both hug each other right now, thanks to their good work.

But they didn't. They just high-fived each other, and parted ways for a while.

"I'll be at the grill." Damon lied.

"I'll be doing whatever evil-stuff I do, usually." Lied Katherine, as well.

"bye." They both said in unison, smiling a little, as Damon went to visit Alaric's grave, and Katherine went to get drunk.

One thought was in their minds.

That could not have been any more awkward.

x-x-x

Rebekah had an inner battle going on in her head, continuously as she and matt boarded the plane.

Her head told her that he had said that they wouldn't work out.

Her heart told her that it would work out in the end.

So, she decided to go with her heart on this one and held his hand, as they sat on their designated seats.

She got this stupid smile on her face, and so did matt, which they didn't show to anyone, not even themselves, but it was there.

That was the smile their heart was responsible for.

x-x-x

Damon sat on the tombstone, and drank.

"Buddy, I might be doing something stupid. Extremely stupid. Something like, walking down the road of falling in love with a girl who everyone hates. But people hate me too, so I can't really judge. Anyways, Like I said, immensely stupid." He said, taking another swig of his vodka.

Ghost Alaric shook his head, smiling a little.

"There is no hope for these idiots. I should have left instructions." He said, putting an assuring hand on Damon's shoulder.

And even though, Damon didn't feel it, he felt like there was someone there for him, and he smiled, a little.

And that smile, was from his heart.

x-x-x

**Well? How was it? Was it good? I'm pretty happy with how this came out. It's equally funny, dramatic and hearty.**

**Smile part. Hope you guys like that.**

**Edward Cullen wannabe. One of my favorites.**

**Tell me how you felt. I'll be waiting!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Muah, Muah!**

**Love you all!**

**-Anna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE END.**

**Haha, just kidding you gullible people. **

**This story has been growing, and I love the way everyone is reviewing. Honestly, I feel amazingly better about myself when people tell me if this story is what they were looking for. **

**OH STOP IT, YOU! Please continue reading.**

x-x

Elena sat down near her parent's grave.

Sure, they weren't her real-real parents, but she did consider them that.

"Mom. Dad. I haven't done this for a while. A really long while and I'm sorry for that. It's just the fact that things have been extremely hard to keep up with. So, I've been in this weird love triangle. And I can honestly say, as much as people think it's awesome to have two guys in love with you, it sucks. Badly. I can't breathe. Because as much as I love Stefan, I also love him. Damon. I don't know why, or how, but I feel alive with him. And when I see him with her, I feel like I'm dying. And I hate it. How'd I get here?" she asked, her voice starting to waver.

x-x-x

Damon was still talking to Alaric's grave.

"I like her. Well, maybe more than like her. And before you say I wanna be her boy friend, I don't wanna be her boyfriend! I just, wanna hold her when she's sad, and talk to her about her problems and give her my jacket even though she doesn't get cold and listen to her day and tell her about mine, and share a drink with her." He said.

"But, I don't wanna be her stupid boyfriend! I have no idea, how I even got here. Oh jeez." He yelled a little.

And then he turned his head and looked at Elena sitting near her parent's grave, to the Far East.

He walked over to her.

x-x

Katherine sat on the roof of a building. Drinking.

"Why must these pesky human emotions crawl their way into me? I mean, really. I've tried to shove them, burn them, bury them and even not think about them, but they keep finding their way back. Damn it. I'm tired. I have no idea why I'm even doing this. I'm supposed to be the heartless one. I'm not supposed to be the one who falls in love with people! God!" she said, shaking her head and taking another drink.

Others had it so much better, she thought.

She shook her head. She stood up, and started walking down. She had to get that map to Anya's.

She started walking to the Michelson mansion.

x-x-x

Others did not have it so much better.

Caroline was hiding in her house in case Tyler wanted to take her to the movies, or Klaus offered to take her to the park.

Sure, she loved attention, but really.

This was way too much, and her attention soaking sponge tissue was now dripping and full and she couldn't take it anymore.

She was going to burst.

Like one of those disgusting gel-filled pouches Tina Martinez wore in her shirt on fresh man orientation.

The thought made Caroline shudder, and snuggle further into her covers.

x-x-

Katherine and Elijah are in one room.*

"Katerina, I'm sorry." He said, eyes cast towards her.

She shook her head, smiling bitterly.

"No. really. It's fine. I'm fine. You have no need to apologize. Goodbye, Elijah." She said, meaning it.

Finding her ex-boyfriend naked in the sack with a witch was kind of hurtful.

But she was used to it, after all.

"Tell Niklaus to forget about the map. I don't want it anymore." She said, walking out of the house.

She took a deep breath.

Well, that hurt.

She shook her head.

If there was one thing she was used to, it was hurt.

She walked off.

x-x

Damon walked over to Elena, who was sitting next to her parent's grave.

"You okay, Elena?" he asked, worried.

"WHOA. Okay. Stop doing that. I'm fine. Why?" she asked, breathing deeply.

"Well, you looked crazy talking to no one, so I decided to come here." He answered, smirking.

She smiled a little.

"Thanks." She replied, momentarily forgetting about him and Katherine.

And then it was back.

"No problem." He said a tight smile on his face.

"Damon, why?" she asked, hurt starting to crack her voice.

"Elena, can we move past that?" he asked, sighing.

"What? No! I mean, I'm not going to go all Stefan on you, but the only reason you did that was to hurt me!" she yelled, standing up and starting to walk away.

"What? No! It was a moment of passion, Elena. Let it go." He called, walking behind her.

"Let it go!? No way! Damon, she is a bitch! She doesn't care about anyone else, doesn't help, acts like she owns all of us, is completely unpredictable, and did I add bitch?" she yelled back, turning around.

Well, that wasn't true.

Sure, she was a bitch sometimes, but she did care about people. Back in 1864, she cared about both of them. And she did help people.

She was helping him.

And the biggest point. She looked hot, while she was naked in the sack.

"Okay, maybe sometimes she does? Okay? Why do you even care who I'm with? You have your precious saint Stefan! Don't blame me for trying to fix what you broke." He said, anger coursing.

"Because I'm still freaking in love with you! God, Damon!" she yelled, and vampire-sped away.

Damon stood there.

Shocked.

He'd been waiting so desperately to hear those words.

Desperate enough to date Katherine.

But the words felt heavy.

Like they were a burden he had to carry.

He wanted to run away. And never look back.

He walked off to the boarding house instead.

x-x

***SONG TIME***

**Please listen to "the A team" by "ed sheeran" while reading this:**

**Thank you!**

***READ***

Katherine sat inside, drinking, when Damon entered.

"hey." She offered.

"hey." He replied, not showing the inner turmoil in himself.

She gave him a drink and he took it, thankful that she wasn't asking him to explain himself, or if he killed someone, or what happened.

They both sat in silence, unusual for the both of them.

"Sooo…" she said, in hopes of making conversation.

Damon's inner gates flooded.

"Elena told me she's in love with me." He shot out, before looking carefully at any expression on Katherine's face.

Katherine, for some reason felt as if god hated her. Completely, utterly hated her.

She felt sad, and disappointed, and hurt, and tired of life, and simply hopeless.

Why did she hope again, she thought?

A flood of emotions and all she said was, "oh."

"yeah." Damon replied, disappointed at the empty expression on her face.

"So, um. Good luck, Mazel tov, or whatever." She said, standing up.

"You're leaving?" he asked, dreading that for some reason.

"Yeah. After all, this was a ruse. A fake thing. A women's psychology class." She said, smiling a little.

Women's psychology?

The biggest question?

Why do they fall in love, over and over.

"Yeah. Katherine, um-" Damon started.

_Did this mean anything to you?_

_Do you feel something deep down like I do?_

_Don't go._

"Thank you." He finished, not even bothering to fake a smile.

"No problem. Good bye, Damon. Have fun with that boring carbon copy of mine." She replied, looking at him with an emotion in her eyes.

"Sure. Goodbye, katherine." He said, still trying to place what it was.

She smiled, taking one last look, and turned and walked off.

_Stuck in her day dream._

_Been this way since eighteen._

She smiled ruefully, her eyes filling with water for some reason and she blinked them away.

_The worst things in life come free to us._

_And we're all under the upper hand._

This was stupid. And she'd get over it. She always did.

That's why she was known as Katherine.

The heartless bitch.

If they only knew, she thought, walking off.

She shivered. It was snowing, slightly, but still snowing.

_It's too cold outside..._

_For angels to fly….._

_**x-x**_

**Okay, so unless I get six more reviews you people are not going to see the last two chapters.**

**Yes, there are only two chapters left in this story.**

**And I will cry while writing them, because this will be the first fan fiction story I have finished.**

**So, REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW.**

**Unless you want me to cut it short, because when you guys don't review, I feel like it wasn't good.**

**Okay?**

**Love you all,**

**Review, everyone.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**XOXO.**

**-Anna. **


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine blinked back tears.

"Oh jeez, stop acting like such a girl. You've been through worse." She said, softly, to herself.

He had reminded her of the time when he was human, and she had fallen for both him and Stefan.

Oh well. At least he's gotten his happy ending.

_Life._

_It can twist your heart_

_Put you in the dark._

Not that it made her feel any better.

She scoffed, wiping her eyes, and kept walking.

x-x

Damon was in one of the worst moments of his undead-life.

He felt…wrong.

Like, something of his had got away and now he needed it more than ever but he was never going to find it again.

And that was Katherine, but he wasn't going to admit it that easily.

His thoughts were interrupted as Elena barged in.

"Um, I thought about my feelings. And I broke up with Stefan. I want to be with you, Damon." She said, walking towards him.

Somehow, those words didn't really have the effect he wanted.

Why was that, again?

Oh yeah. Because he had been an idiot and listened to Katherine's way to get the girl.

Sure it had worked, but, it had done something worse.

It had left him, confused, sick, and drunk.

"I don't know what to say." He said, honest.

She came towards him, and kissed him. But he didn't feel that spark.

Why did he desperately want that?

That thing he felt with…_her._

His phone rang.

He pulled away, and walked over to it, and picked it up.

"Go for Damon." He said, wondering who it was.

"Hey, Damon? It's Zach. Angie's, um, dying. She wants you here." His old friend said, faltering at her name.

"What?" Damon asked, still not able to wrap his head around it.

Angie was his best friend for six decades, back since 1920.

She'd always been there for him, never judging, offering 'benefits' when he needed, allowing him to get through his phases.

She'd been his best friend. And then, she's found 'the one' for herself. Zach. And she loved him, and they had gotten married, and were happy as ever. And she had waved him off for his quest for Katherine.

"She wants to talk to you." Zach said, barely hiding the emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, um, put her on." Damon replied, still in the throes of shock.

'Excuse me' he mouthed to Elena, before walking out.

"Hey, Damon." Angie's frail voice spoke over from the phone.

"Angie, what the hell happened?" he yelled into the phone, freaking out.

"Everything ends someday, Damon. Vampires just die later than ever. My blood's been poisoned. Never mind that. I had to give you some last minute advice." She said, breathing heavily.

"Angie, we can, find a cure. We can do something. Come on. Don't leave." He said, trying to swallow the lump in his dry throat.

"Shhhh. I don't have much time left. And I wanna spend it with Zach. Now you listen to me, Damon. I don't know how your love life's been lately, but, I want you to know, it's time for you to wake up and live. It's time for you to be happy again. Just, promise me, that's you're going to be happy. Okay?" she said, coughing in the middle.

"Angie, I'm so confused about everything. And now, you…and I can't focus." He said, sighing.

"Look, Damon. I've lived a century more than you. I've been through a lot. And I'm telling you Damon, the thing you want, is right there. It's right in front of you. You just gotta shove all the other stuff into the sides and think about it. But don't think for too long. Go get that idiot, whoever she maybe." She said, her breathing getting heavily.

"I'm going to miss you, angie." He said, before sighing.

"I'm going to miss you too, dumbass. You're my best friend. Anyways, I know you'll get your happy ending. Jus know, it's not always happy, and it's never the ending. It's just the beginning. Figure it out, and then run. Listen, I gotta go. I need to say goodbye to Zach and listen to highway to hell." She said, coughing a little.

"Yeah, it was your favorite song. Just didn't know you were going to add it on your, 'die to' playlist." He said, smiling just a little.

"Yeah. Haha. Glad to see you're still funny. Remember, its right in front of you. Go grab it. Goodbye, Damon. Love you." She said, before disconnecting.

Damon sighed before whispering. "Love you too, angie. I'll try to." He whispered.

Time to face the crowd, he thought walking into the boarding house.

"What happened?" Elena asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing. A friend, needed to say goodbye." He said.

"So, um, Damon, I'm thinking about taking some time off from Stefan and um, exploring our relationship. That's okay right?" she asked, skipping over.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Well, um, I talked to Stefan and he says he's going to fight you for me. And you will too, so, I've decided I'm going to date both of you." She said, sheepishly.

***SONG CHOICE***

**Please stop the previous one, and play "right in front of me" by "Celine Dion."**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

***CONTINUE.***

"You know what, Elena?" he said, a raw moment of realization creeping its way into him.

_He didn't like Elena._

_Sure, he thought he loved her, and all._

_But he didn't really, '__like'__ her._

"I'm not going to fight anymore. At least not for you. Stefan can have you. I have to go fight for someone else." He said, taking hold of her hand.

"Goodbye, Elena. Have a good life with my baby bro." he said, rushing out the door.

_He had to go fight for her._

_For Katherine._

_Who had somehow, again, stole his heart._

_And he was going to fight for that._

He walked out, smiling a little.

_Right in front of you._

_Right in front of me._

He had to find her.

He had to tell her that.

She was right there, and he was late.

He sure as hell wasn't going to be this time.

_The love was always there._

_That you were right in front of me._

_I have to fall to finally see….._

_You were right in front of me….._

You were right in front of me….

**EEEEKkkkkk! Oh my god! Third-last chapter.**

**Okay, this time, only two more chapters left. Well, one is a chapter, and the other is an epilogue.**

**I want, let's see, eight reviews. Okay? I know it's a lot, but come on!**

**Please? Unless you want me to stop. I'll know this isn't worth finishing, then.**

**Love you all, whoever reviewed!**

**Kisses and hugs.**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Will Katherine push him away, like always?**

**Or will she accept the love?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Love you all.**

**XOXO.**

**-Anna.**


	9. NOTE (IMPORTANT)

**Oky, people, I am sorry to do this but I got some hate mail and some reviews about how this was supposed to be a delena story.**

**Well, first of all, I added three things on the slash thing.**

**Elena, Damon, and katherine.**

**If it didn't come, and you didn't like this fic, please don't ruin it for me.**

**Again, I can't write the chapter without you guys telling me, who you want Damon to end up with!**

**Katherine? Or Elena?**

**Because I've got this great last speech planned out for katherine and Damon.**

**Anyways, to all those wondering, I am a full-on delena shipper, but I just wants to try something new.**

**So, it all depends on you people.**

**Review fight time.**

**6 out of 8 reviews wins.**

**If I get six reviews for katherine, it'll be a datherine end, (which I really want to write.)**

**If I get six reviews for Elena, It'll be a delena fic, that I would be able to write, but would just stretch this story further for no apparent reason, and I don't want to waste anyone's time.**

**So, it's all in your hands people. **

**REVIEW your opinion!**

**Love you all!**

**-Anna.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, people, I need you to listen to "I can't smile without you." by "Barry manilow."**

**Kay?**

**Thank you, for the reviews! **

**Love you all!**

_You know I can't smile without you._

_Can't smile without you._

_Can't laugh, and I can't sing._

_Finding it hard to do anything._

Damon practically ran to the hill behind the woods.

He knew Katherine had always had a soft spot for that when she was in mystic falls, and it was the one thing that she hadn't shared with anyone but him.

Not even Stefan.

Okay, EW, he thought. No thinking about my baby bro during anything to do with girls. Unless it's making fun of him.

He kept running.

_You came along, just like a song_

_And brightened my day._

_Who knew that you were the part of a dream?_

Finally he got there, looking at the familiar figure with curly brown hair sitting on a rock.

_Now you know I can't smile without you._

_I can't smile without you._

"katherine." He said, almost trying to will her to look at him.

"Why are you here Damon? To rub it in? Or gloat? Because, I already have enough people to dangle their happiness in my face. So go. Away."

He came and sat beside her.

"You know that's not going to happen. I always was stubborn. Vampirism just magnified that." He said, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"I guess. Did Elena fall for it and dump Stefan?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"She fell for it, but, um, we're not together." He said, settling for that word.

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find__  
__Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me._

"Huh. Why?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Because, I dumped her ass. Which was mean, I know. But it needed to be done. I needed to move on." He said, looking at her, hopefully.

She didn't notice and stared at the greenness in front of her. She felt a tiny flicker of hope, a flame that still hadn't died.

"Well, that's healthy. Look, what do you want Damon?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

"I want…well, you. Look, Katherine, I'm a dick, sometimes, I admit. And you can be a bitch. And we don't work, really well. But we both have something deeper than that, which I don't really know, but I know we can work it out if we try. And the fact is that I'm in love with you. And I know, it's stupid and creepy, and weird, but it's the truth. And I want us to be together. And I don't know about you, but, I love you." he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Why?" she asked, needing to know.

"Because I'm an idiot. And because I know you have a good heat somewhere under that entire bitchy attitude. And I want you. And I don't care about your faults. Because you make me feel like I can be myself. And I'm happy when I'm with you. And-" He said, a neutral expression on his face, but was interrupted.

By her kissing him. His eyes went wide in shock, but he kissed back after a moment.

She pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I love you too. Because I'm a gigantic idiot, too. And because you make me feel human again. You make me want the front porch and the white picket fence with children and annoying grand children. And because you accept me, you don't try to change my faults." She said, being honest for once, and that scared her.

"You forgot one." He added, his signature smirk, tugging on his lips.

"What?" she asked, squinting?

"I'm amazing in bed." he said, breaking into a full-on smirk.

She smiled back, laughing a little too, before kissing him again a little.

_I can't smile without you._

_I can't sing without you._

_I can't sing, I can't dance,_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything._

x-x

Klaus was sitting on a bench in the park.

"hey." Said Caroline, sitting beside him.

"Hello, caroline." He replied, looking straight ahead.

"I need to know why you love me." She asked, looking into his eyes.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Come on! You told me you love me. Now tell me why." She asked, needing to know.

"Um, okay. Because you aren't scared of me. You see good in me, and I'm a better person when I'm with you. Because, I miss you when you're not there. And I feel complete when you're with me." He said, looking forward again.

"Hmm. That's a pretty good list. But you forgot one thing." She said, smiling a little.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at her again.

"Because you deserve me. And I deserve you. And I love you. And that was the nicest thing you've ever said." She said, smiling full-on.

His face resembled a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

She giggled, and kissed him, as he kissed back after a moment of shock.

They broke apart, smiling full-on. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed, observing the sunset.

x-x

Damon laughed as well.

"You know this is the most stupid things we can ever do, right? And we have both done extremely stupid things in our lives." Katherine said, sighing, albeit smiling.

"Shh. Let's not think about it." he replied, echoing her words from oh-so long ago, still smirking.

"Okay." She said, the cheesy ending being perfect for her.

They sat there, her head on his shoulder. And looking into the sunset.

And they both had these stupid smiles on their faces.

Like they were doing something EXTREMELY stupid, like jumping of a building, thinking they could fly.

But that was love, right?

x-x

And both these couples had three things in common.

They were happy, complete, and belonged.

And that was love.

x-x

**Le gasp! Am I, tearing up? Oh my god, I am! I hope I did I good job on this. Please leave a little review for me!**

**I've decided that this story doesn't need an epilogue. It's perfect here.**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

**And I wrote Katherine because popularity vote said so, and because it's my fic, people!**

**But still, leave a little something!**

**Love you all, so much for sticking with me.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**XOXO.**

**-Anna!**


End file.
